


only want you

by snflwrclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Clexa Endgame, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwrclexa/pseuds/snflwrclexa
Summary: "I couldn't do it.""You have to, Clarke.""No, I only want you."
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 29
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night when Lexa's phone started ringing. She sat up on her bed and reached for her phone from her nightstand and saw Clarke's caller ID.

"What is this lady doing up at 2 in the morning?" She asked herself.

"Can I come over?" Clarke asked as soon as Lexa answered her phone.

"Clarke it's 2 in the morning." The brunette replied with a groggy voice.

"Bell and I had a fight and I can't sleep."

With that being said, Lexa immediately got up from her bed and wore a sweater over her shirt. She got her car and house keys from her nightstand too then wore slippers before walking out of her room.

"Okay I'm picking you up."

"No, I'm walking there." Clarke insisted.

"No Clarke, I'm not letting you do that." The brunette thought.

"It's 2am Clarke, I'm not letting you walk outside alone." She told Clarke sternly.

"I'm on my way." She added as soon as she got inside her car.

"I love you Lex." Clarke said, making her feel like she has butterflies in her stomach.

She missed hearing that.

"I love you more, Clarke. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." Lexa replied before hanging up.

She placed her phone on one of the cup holders then started driving. A few minutes later and she's in front of Bellamy's apartment building, where Clarke stays at for the mean time. She saw her standing at the building's entrance as soon as she got out of her car.

"Hey." Lexa said as she approached the blonde.

"Hi. Thank you for picking me up." Clarke said, wrapping her arms around Lexa.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Lexa replied while stroking Clarke's blonde locks.

"Let's go?" She asked after a couple seconds of them just standing there, hugging each other.

Clarke nodded in response. They then walked to Lexa's car together, Clarke's hand in Lexa's. As usual, Lexa opened the door for Clarke before climbing onto the driver's seat.

"Do you wanna do something when we get home?" Lexa asked, looking over at Clarke before buckling her seatbelt and starting the car.

"Can we eat? I'm starving, I didn't join Bellamy for dinner." Clarke asked.

"Sure. I can make you something."

A couple minutes of Lexa driving later, they arrived home. Lexa got out of her car first then went over to Clarke's side to open the door for her before locking her car. Clarke made herself comfortable in the living room while Lexa searched for ingredients for spaghetti in her pantry. She loves the way Lexa cooks them so that's what the brunette thought of making for her, hoping that it will cheer her up.

Thankfully, she had all the ingredients. The brunette started cooking as soon as she got everything set. About 20 minutes later and it's ready.

"I smell spaghetti." Clarke said, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I made your fav."

"Here you go. Made it just the way you like it." Lexa said, placing the plate of spaghetti in front of Clarke.

"Can we eat in the living room? I wanna watch tv." Clarke asked.

"You know we can do anything, right? You used to stay here all the time, we pretty much share the house already." Lexa reminded her.

Clarke smiled at the reminder then headed to the living room with their food. They placed their plates on the coffee table while they sat on the floor, watching Clarke's favorite movie, 'Me Before You'.

They just ate while watching the movie, no conversations, no nothing, just comfortable silence between the two of them. Lexa missed spending time with Clarke. Pretty much everything changed after that Bellamy thing happened. She and Clarke don't see each other that often anymore, since the blonde needs to spend time with Bellamy.

Lexa's glad that Clarke's with her right now, though. The blonde can always count on Lexa when she needs her. Lexa loves her that much.

"Lex, I'm tired." Clarke said, putting her head on the brunette's shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Go upstairs already, I'll just do the dishes." Lexa suggested.

"You sure? I can help you clean up." Clarke said.

"You're tired, Clarke. I can handle this." Lexa replied, caressing Clarke's cheek.

"I'll be with you in a while, I got this." She added, reassuring her.

Clarke finally listened to her and went to Lexa's bedroom upstairs. Lexa got up off the floor after Clarke went upstairs then headed into the kitchen to do the dishes. After she was done with the dishes, she turned the tv off and locked all the doors before heading upstairs.

She carefully entered her room, thinking that Clarke's already asleep. The blonde was awake still, sitting on the bed while scrolling through her phone.

"I thought you fell asleep already." Lexa said, sitting down next to her.

"I couldn't sleep without you." Clarke replied, placing her phone on Lexa's nightstand.

"Come here." The brunette said, opening her arms so Clarke would hug her.

The blonde gladly accepted her hug. She laid her head down on Lexa's lap so the brunette started stroking her hair to help her fall asleep. Lexa herself was tired already too but she wanted Clarke to fall asleep first.

"Can you lie down too? I wanna sleep next to you." Clarke said, sitting up.

Lexa fixed her pillow then lied down with Clarke next to her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde who then buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I don't want this night to end, I want us to stay like this forever. I don't want her to go back to Bellamy. We could've been officially together if that thing with him didn't happen. I hate him so much. I know Clarke doesn't like him either, but she's got no choice." Lexa thought.

"Thank you for this, Lex." Clarke said in her sleepy voice.

The sound of Clarke's voice brought Lexa back to reality.

"For what?" Lexa asked.

"Letting me stay the night with you, picking me up, cooking really late dinner, comforting me without even knowing what happened with Bell, everything." The blonde explained, looking up at Lexa.

"I'll always be here for you, Clarke, no matter what. You know I love you so much. I'd do anything and everything just to make you happy." Lexa replied, looking into her glistening blue eyes.

"I love you so much too, Lex. It hurts that we can't be together. You're the one that I love, not Bellamy." Clarke said, tearing up.

"Hey Clarke, you can't cry, okay? We're together tonight, don't worry. You can always come over and we'll do whatever you want. You're always welcome here."

Okay now Lexa's the one who's crying.

"Hey, if I can't cry, you can't cry too." Clarke said, making the brunette smile.

"I'll stop." Lexa said, wiping her tears away.

"I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Clarke."

___

It was already 9am when Lexa woke up with Clarke still sleeping peacefully in her arms. She smiled at the sleeping blonde and kissed her forehead before carefully getting up so she doesn't wake her up.

"Don't leave, Lex." A half asleep Clarke said.

"I'm just going to prepare breakfast, Clarke." Lexa replied, chuckling lightly at the blonde being clingy.

"We can skip breakfast and just eat lunch later. Come cuddle with me please." Clarke said, opening her eyes to find the brunette smiling at her.

Lexa couldn't resist so she climbed back to her bed to cuddle with Clarke.

"You wanna watch something on tv?" She asked as she wrapped the blonde in her arms.

"No thank you, being in your arms is enough." Clarke replied, smiling.

Lexa loves her so much that she wishes she could be her girlfriend.

"Hey, isn't Bellamy looking for you?" She asked after a little while of them being in comfortable silence.

As much as she wanted that morning to just be about them, she needed to remind Clarke that she has someone she should come home to. She doesn't want Bellamy or Clarke's family to get mad at Clarke just because of her.

"We're not talking about him, okay? I don't care about him, I wanna be with you." Clarke replied, cupping Lexa's cheek while looking into her eyes.

"I just don't want him or your parents to get mad at you when they find out you spent the night with me."

"Don't worry, Lex. It's gonna be fine." Clarke reassured her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

___

2 hours later and the pair finally decided to get up. They fell asleep while cuddling so it was already time for lunch when they woke up for the second time. Lexa was going to cook their lunch but they both didn't know what they want to eat so they just decided to eat out.

Lexa had just finished styling her hair when Clarke walked out of the bathroom, wearing the brunette's clothes and looking absolutely beautiful in them. She has clothes in Lexa's closet but she wasn't in the mood to wear any of those so Lexa let her wear her clothes.

"Have I ever told you that you're so gorgeous?" Lexa asked, walking towards the blonde.

"Yes Lex, you have, a bunch of times already." Clarke replied, smiling.

"I just wanted to remind you." The brunette said, wrapping her arms around Clarke.

After being cheesy and absolute dorks, the two headed out to have their lunch. They stumbled upon a fancy restaurant they've never been to before so they wanted to give it a try. The pair was sitting across each other, waiting for their food to be served.

"Hey, Lex." Clarke said, getting the brunette's attention.

"Smile!" She announced before taking a picture of Lexa.

Lexa then took her phone out so she can take a picture of the blonde too. She finds Clarke adorable in her clothes.

"Let me take a pic of you now."

The blonde smiled and made silly faces.

"Wow she's so precious. I love this girl so much." Lexa thought, smiling at the blonde she so dearly loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! so like what i did with my other fic "maybe we could", i'm going to rewrite all the chapters i have published months ago before i start writing new chapters. i hope y'all wouldn't mind that i'm gonna be doing that. it's just that my way of writing has changed throughout the rest of 2020 and i want to rewrite these chapters so they'd be written the way i want them to be. anyways, let me know your thoughts on this ! don't worry, i won't be changing it up too much :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part of this chapter is a backstory, explaining why Lexa and Clarke can't be together, and whatever that thing with Bellamy is. the rest of the parts are still Lexa's POV, continuing her lunch date with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV is shorter in this one only bc there's a backstory on the first part of the chapter :>

The Griffin family has a financial problem. Their company is failing and they'll get bankrupt soon. In order for this not to happen, Aurora Blake proposed an agreement with them. If Jake and Abby Griffin agree on Clarke marrying Bellamy, she will support their company and prevent them from getting bankrupt. Both families will benefit from this arranged marriage; The Griffins company won't fail and Aurora will also receive money when the company finally recovers from it's problem.

Though Jake and Abby agree on Aurora's proposal, Clarke doesn't. Clarke and Lexa have been in love with each other since they were 18. They're both 21 now and they still love each other dearly. If it weren't for the agreement, they could've been in an official relationship already. Clarke's parents brought up the agreement before Lexa could even ask Clarke to be her girlfriend.

Clarke also has to stay with Bellamy in his apartment, since their parents want them to spend time together and get to know each other. Clarke hates the idea of it and refuses to be with Bellamy most of the time. She's usually staying at Lexa's when her parents aren't forcing her to be with Bellamy. She knows that she'll never love him, even though Bellamy likes her. Lexa has her heart and she's the girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Lexa also doesn't agree with the agreement. She's been best friends with Clarke since they were in high school, they've known each other for so long now. She cares so much for Clarke and she'd do anything and everything for the love of her life. They're basically girlfriends already, just without a proper label since Clarke's getting married to someone else they both don't like. Lexa tries to be there for Clarke every time Clarke needs her, despite also having a job so she can support herself on her own. She lets Clarke stay in her house just like they used to do, even before the agreement started. She just tries to comfort Clarke and make her happy as much as she can.

~~~~~

Lexa's POV

I posted one of the many pictures I took of Clarke and one of the selfies she took when she told me she's just going to "search something up". She's such a dork and I love her because of that. A couple of minutes later, our food finally arrived.

Clarke and I shared an order of balsamic-glazed steak rolls while I ordered mini peach cobblers for dessert. I had to share it with her too since she loved it when I made her take a bite out of one of them. She also liked how they look so she made me take a pic of her with it. She really is a dork.

"I want more of these."

Clarke said before biting on the last mini peach cobbler.

"Clarke, you ate more of it than I did."

I said, chuckling.

"I only ate like 4 of them."

She defended herself.

"2, Clarke. I only ate 2."

I said, reminding her.

"But can I please have another order?"

She asked, giving me puppy eyes.

"Ok fine, but you're not eating them here. We're taking them home so you can eat later."

I really can't say no to this woman.

"Thank you Lex."

She said, smiling.

***

We're now back at my place, just chilling on the couch while watching tv. I'm sitting up while Clarke's lying down with her head on my lap. She's also got her fav blanket of mine wrapped around her.

"I have work tomorrow, Clarke."

I said, reminding her.

"What time are you coming home?"

She asked, looking up at me.

"I'm not sure, it depends on how long my meeting's going to be."

I replied.

"Can I come over again when you come back?"

She asked.

"Of course you can. I'll pick you up on the way home."

I said, stroking her hair.

"Thank you."

She said, sitting up to kiss my cheek.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I have no idea who could that be. I get up and walk to the door with Clarke walking behind me.

I open it and reveal Clarke's parents behind it. Oh no I don't think this will be good.

"Oh- hi Mr and Mrs Griffin."

I said, greeting them.

"Hi Lexa. May we talk to Clarke?"

Abby asked.

"Uhm yeah, come in."

I said, clearing the way for them.

"No, I meant in private."

She clarified.

"It's okay."

Clarke whispered before stepping outside.

Please don't let them get mad at her. She did nothing wrong, she just didn't want to spend time with someone she doesn't like. They had a fight too and I just wanted to comfort her.

I walked back to my living room and sat on the couch while waiting for Clarke to come back. A couple of minutes later and Clarke walks back in with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I asked, approaching her to give her a hug.

She didn't reply but she accepted my hug and buried her face in the nook of my neck. She just sobbed and sobbed til she had a hard time breathing.

"Hey Clarke, baby, I need you to calm down. I got you."

I said while rubbing her back.

I walked her to the couch and sat her down. I then sat down beside her and tried my best to make her follow my steady breathing. After a while, she finally calmed down and told me what happened between her and her parents.

"Don't you worry, okay? I'm here for you, I love you."

I said, wrapping my arms around her again.

"I love you too, Lex."

She said while rubbing her thumb on my hand.

She likes doing that thing, I don't even know why. It's cute though and it's kind of like her love language.

"Hey, what did you call me again a while ago?"

She asked.

"What? 'Baby'?"

I asked.

"I like that."

She said, smiling.

She is a baby- my baby. I'm protecting this woman for the rest of my life. No one can hurt this precious angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa's POV

It is now the next day. I just got off from work and currently on the way to pick Clarke up. I'm surprised that Bellamy let her come over and spend the night with me again.

Bellamy's apartment building isn't that far away from my office so it only took me a couple minutes to get there. As soon as I got there, I parked my car and went inside the building. I walked up the stairs to their floor then rang their doorbell. Bellamy opened the door a few seconds later.

"Uhm, hi."

I greeted him.

"Hey."

He replied with nothing but a straight face.

Not even a small smile.

"Uhm so, can I talk to you about what happened yesterday?"

I asked.

I know I'm only supposed to pick up Clarke but I can't help but talk to him about the problem. I just don't want them to get mad at Clarke again just because she seeks comfort from me. 

"What about it?"

He asked.

"I just want to let you know that I let Clarke stay with me because I want to comfort her and make her happy. Please don't get mad at her again if ever she stays with me again."

I explained.

"Yeah I get it, you love her, you care so much for her- I don't care. I'm the one who's marrying her anyway."

He scoffed.

Wow that hurt. I know that already but you don't have to say it to my face.

"Hey Lex."

Clarke said out of nowhere.

I turned around and saw her standing in front of their bedroom door.

"Hey."

I replied.

"I'm ready to go."

She said, walking towards me.

"Bye, Bell."

She said before we walked out the apartment.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

Clarke asked.

"We can just cuddle while watching a movie."

I suggested.

"What if I cook us dinner?"

She suggested.

"Sure! What are you planning on making?"

I asked.

"Chicken parmesan. I've been craving it for days now."

She said.

"I don't have chicken at home. Let's stop by the grocery store first."

I said.

We finally got to my car. I unlocked it then opened the door for Clarke before climbing onto my seat. We then buckled up so we can finally drive to the grocery store.

Clarke just told me all about her day while we were on the way to the grocery store. I stayed quiet cause I couldn't help but think of what Bellamy told me a while ago. I tried my best to still interact with Clarke while also trying to keep quiet. I don't know how I managed to do that, but I did.

After a 15 minute ride, we arrived at the grocery store. Clarke and I walked in with her hand in mine.

"I wanna ride on it."

Clarke said while I was getting a shopping cart.

"Aren't you a little too old to ride on a shopping cart?"

I asked.

"I am. Though I'm young enough to be your baby."

She said.

"Fair point."

I said, helping her up.

"Can we get chips and chocolates too?"

Clarke asked, turning around so she's facing me. 

"Whatever you want." 

I said, smiling at her. 

After 20 minutes of pushing the big baby on the shopping cart around, we finally got everything she wanted. We came here just for chicken but we got a lot more than just chicken.

I paid for everything we got then loaded the grocery bags into my car. On the way home, Clarke fell asleep. There was traffic so our supposed to be 15 minute drive home became a 45 minute drive. 

"Clarke, we're home."

I said, gently tapping her awake. 

"I'm not Clarke." 

She said, still half asleep. 

"Baby, we're home." 

I said, smiling.

"Okay, that's me."

She said before getting off the car.

We got the grocery bags then walked inside my house. I placed the bags on the counter then started taking the food out of the bags.

"Hey Lex, I got this."

Clarke said, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Let me just put the chips and chocolates inside the pantry."

I said.

"I'll do it, lovie."

She said before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Lovie?"

I asked, smirking.

"Well, you have a nickname for me, so I gotta have one for you too."

She said.

"I love it."

I giggled. 

"Okay, you go ahead and stay in the living room now. I'll take care of dinner." 

She said before letting go of my waist.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I had nothing else to do so I remembered what Bellamy told me again.

He's right, I might be with Clarke today, but soon they'll be married and I probably won't see her anymore. I love her dearly but we can't be together. It sucks a lot. I just want to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love.

***

About 50 minutes later, dinner is finally served. The chicken looked and smelled so good. Clarke did great.

We watched a movie in the living room while eating. Clarke just talked about her opinions about the movie while I just ate in silence. I just couldn't get over what Bellamy said.

Suddenly, Clarke got up from the floor and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey lovie."

She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey baby."

I said, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"You've been awfully quiet, is there something wrong?"

She asked, looking me in the eye.

"Remember when I went to pick you up earlier? Well, I talked to Bellamy for a while, about what happened yesterday."

I explained.

"What did he say?"

She asked.

"He said that he doesn't care about me caring for you, comforting you- stuff like that, since he's the one who you're going to marry. Like, I know that already but it just made me upset."

I said, sighing.

"Hey Lex, listen to me."

She said, cupping my cheeks.

"You're the one that I love. I'm marrying him but it's not because of love. You're the only person in my heart and that's what matters."

She said, staring deeply into my eyes.

With that, I slowly lean forward until her soft lips touched mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt sparks. I feel weird in a good way.

I haven't felt like this before. I guess I just really really Clarke.

We breakaway from the kiss and I rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you Clarke."

I said, smiling.

"I love you too, Lex."

She replied.

Wow did I just really kiss the love of my life? This feels like a dream; and if it is, I hope I never wake up from it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa's POV

Clarke just fell asleep with her face nuzzled on my chest. We were on the couch, still cuddling, when I noticed that she fell asleep already. It's already 1 in the morning and I need to go to sleep but I don't want to wake Clarke up so we can go upstairs to my bedroom. I can't carry her up the stairs either so I'm gonna have to sleep on the couch.

I reached for the tv remote on the coffee table and turned the tv off. I then set my alarm and placed my phone on the table. After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling, I finally fell asleep.

***

I woke up and saw that Clarke's not beside me anymore. I got up and took my phone. I actually woke up before my alarm rang so I have more time to spend with Clarke before I leave for work.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Clarke making pancakes. I slowly walked towards her so she won't notice me. I hugged her from behind and put my head on her shoulder.

"Hey baby."

I said before kissing her cheek.

"Hi lovie."

She said, rubbing my cheek with her thumb.

"I was going to surprise you with these pancakes but you got up early."

Clarke added.

"I can go back to sleep and pretend that I have no idea that this is gonna happen."

I suggested.

"Wow, you're a dork.

Clarke said, laughing.

She turned around so now she's facing me.

"No you."

I said, pouting.

I then felt Clarke's soft lips on mine and her arms hung over my shoulders.

"Okay now go back to the living room and pretend that you don't know my surprise."

Clarke said, pulling away from our kiss.

I just giggled then walked back to the living room. I lied down on the couch and pretended to be asleep. Yeah I really am a dork.

A few minutes later, I heard plates being placed on the coffee table. It's time for Clarke's surprise. I stayed fake asleep and waited until she woke me up.

"Hey lovie."

Clarke said, gently tapping me awake.

"Hi baby."

I said, getting up.

"I made breakfast."

She said, handing me a plate with two pancakes.

"Thank you, baby."

I said smiling.

***

I just got done taking a shower. I put my bathrobe on and walked out of the bathroom to go get clothes from my closet.

"Hey gorgeous."

Clarke said, checking me out.

"I haven't even finished getting ready yet."

I said, laughing.

"Yeah I don't care if you don't have makeup on, you're always beautiful."

She said, complimenting me.

"Thank you, baby"

I said, smiling.

I went over to my closet and picked out a cropped white shirt and light washed denim pants.

"Will these look good on me?"

I asked Clarke, showing her the outfit I picked out.

"You always wear white, babe, of course it'll look good on you."

"You're gorgeous no matter what you wear, anyways."

Clarke said.

I felt my cheeks burning. Clarke's compliments are making me blush.

"You're blushing."

Clarke said, giggling.

"I know, baby."

I said, laughing along.

I then went back to the bathroom and changed into my outfit. I chose black heels to go with my top and pants. After changing, I put my makeup on and curled my hair.

"Let's go, baby."

I told Clarke as soon as I got out of the bathroom.

"But I don't wanna go home yet."

Clarke said, getting up from the bed to hug me.

"I know that, baby. I have to go to work though, and we don't want them getting mad at you again."

I said, stroking Clarke's hair.

"I'll miss you."

She said, looking up at me.

"I'll see you again baby, don't worry."

I said, kissing her forehead.

***

We're now in front of Bellamy's apartment building. Clarke's so sad about going home. I don't want her to go either, but we have no choice. They're gonna get mad at her again if she stays a little more longer with me.

"I guess I'll go now."

Clarke said, unbuckling her seat belt. 

"I'll see you soon, baby. Just call or text me when you need me, okay?"

I said, rubbing Clarke's hand with my thumb.

"I love you, Lex."

Clarke said before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you soon."

I said before giving her a hug one last time.

***

I just finished doing all the work I needed to do. I was fixing my things when Anya walked into my office.

"Hey, Lex."

Anya said, sitting on one of the chairs in front of my table.

"Hi."

I plainly replied.

"Wanna go out with Raven and I tonight? Octavia and Lincoln might be joining too."

She asked.

"Where are you going?"

I asked.

"There's this new bar downtown. We wanted to check it out and have a little drink."

Anya explained.

"Sure, I could use a drink."

I replied.

"Great! Meet us there at around 9pm."

Anya said before leaving.

I got my things then left my office. After leaving the building, I got into my car then started driving. After a couple of minutes, I reached my home.

I got out of my car with my things then walked inside my house. I placed my stuff on the coffee table then just sat on the couch. I don't know what else to do since Clarke's not here with me.

After a few minutes of just staring at nothing, I decided to get up from the couch and go upstairs to my room. I took my things with me and went inside my study. I placed them on the table then went to my room.

I took my shoes off then lied down on my bed. It feels weird not having Clarke beside me, even though she just left a few hours ago. I want to call her and check up on her but I don't want to bother her too.

I just went through my phone until I got bored. It's only 5pm and I'm leaving at like 8:45. I had nothing else to do so I just took a nap.

About an hour and a half later, I woke up from my nap. I took my phone then went downstairs to the kitchen. I took a snack from the pantry then went to the living room, sitting on the couch after I turned the tv on.

***

I'm now on my way to that bar Anya was telling me. I took a quick shower and changed into a little black dress before leaving. While driving, I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it's Clarke.

"Hi baby."

I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey lovie. Are you home?"

Clarke asked.

"No, I'm driving right now."

I replied.

"That's not safe babe!"

Clarke said, almost shouting at me.

"I know baby, sorry."

I apologized.

"I'll end this now, I'll just call you again later, okay?"

Clarke said.

"Okay. I love you, baby."

I said.

"I love you more, babe."

Clarke said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, I finally reached the bar. I walked in after I parked my car. I saw Raven and Anya already seated near the bartender's station.

I walked towards them then sat beside Anya on the couch.

"I guess I'm a third wheel."

I sighed.

"Don't worry, Octavia and Lincoln are coming too. You're a fifth wheel."

Raven joked.

"Don't be mean."

Anya said, laughing.

"Well you're laughing too."

Raven laughed.

"Ugh I wish Clarke's here."

I sighed.

"Just ask her to be your girlfriend already."

Octavia said, sitting on the chair across me.

"You guys know I can't."

I said, leaning my head on Anya's shoulder.

"Clarke doesn't love Bellamy, just go and ask her to be with you."

Raven said.

"If it were that easy, she would've done it a long time ago."

Anya said, making a point.

"I need a drink."

I said before getting up from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so hard to write shksjsj this made me sad


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa's POV

I got a glass of rosé from the bartender then went back to our table.

"Hey Lex, don't get drunk, okay? You still have to drive home."

Anya reminded me.

"I know. I don't get drunk anyways."

For some odd reason, I've only gotten drunk for like two times in my life. I drink at parties but I almost always never get drunk. I'm thankful for that though.

I said before taking a sip of my rosé.

"I miss Clarke."

I said leaning on the back rest of the couch.

It's only been a day without her but I miss her so much already.

"See, you're clearly drunk already."

Raven teased.

"Babe."

Anya said, giving her girlfriend a look.

"What?"

Raven asked, taking a sip of her wine.

My phone suddenly started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and saw Clarke's caller ID.

"Hi baby."

I said answering Clarke's call.

"Baby?"

I heard Raven ask.

"It's probably Clarke."

Anya replied.

I got up from the couch and walked outside.

"Hey love."

Clarke answered.

"Are you home?"

She asked.

"No, I'm at the bar with our friends."

I replied.

"What are you doing there?"

She asked.

"Anya invited me to check this new bar out. I wish you were here baby."

I said.

"I wanna comeee."

Clarke whined.

"Is Bellamy going to let you though?"

I asked.

"I can ask. Hold on."

Clarke said.

"Hey Bell?"

I heard Clarke say.

I waited for their conversation to be over. Hopefully Bellamy lets Clarke go.

"He let me. But I gotta have him with me."

Clarke said.

"It's fine baby, as long as we can be together here. I don't care if he's coming with you."

I replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while."

Clarke said.

"Drive safely baby."

I reminded Clarke.

"I will, babe. I love you."

She replied.

"I love you too, baby."

I said before hanging up.

I went back inside the bar and walked to our spot.

"Who was that?"

Anya asked.

"Clarke. She's coming with Bellamy."

I said, sitting down next to Anya.

"Okay, so let's all pretend that we don't hate Bellamy tonight."

Raven said.

"I don't hate my brother, I just hate him for Clarke."

Octavia reminded.

***

After half an hour, Clarke and Bellamy arrived. Clarke went directly to me while Bellamy went to the bartender.

"Hi love."

Clarke said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey baby."

I said, wrapping my arm around her waist.

She put her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on her too. I missed her so much already.

"Hey Bell!"

Octavia said, getting Bellamy's attention.

"What?"

Bellamy replied.

"Would you mind if Lexa married Clarke?"

She asked.

Clarke hid her face in the nook of my neck.

"It's okay, baby."

I said, stroking her hair.

"I hate this."

She whispered.

~~~~~

Clarke's POV

A few drinks later, Lexa unfortunately got drunk. She's now passed out next to me. Raven's passed out too, sleeping next to Anya.

"Clarke, you have to drive Lexa home."

Anya reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. I'll take care of her."

I replied before kissing Lexa's forehead.

"When are you guys leaving?"

Octavia asked.

"In a while."

I replied.

"Us too."

Anya said.

"I envy you. Linc's having fun with that Murphy guy."

Octavia said, pointing at the bartender.

Apparently, Bellamy's friends with the owner of this bar. He's the bartender too, his name is Murphy. He seems like a nice guy.

"Have fun. I gotta take Lexa home now."

I said while gently tapping Lexa awake.

"Hey lovie. You need to get up and walk to your car. I'll drive you home."

I said, still tapping her.

"Will you take care of me?"

Lexa asked in her drunk voice.

She sounds like a baby, she's so cute.

"I will babe, don't worry."

I said, kissing her forehead.

"Can we go now?"

She asked, standing up on her own.

"Yeah."

I said, getting her keys and phone before standing up.

"We're gonna go now guys."

I said before Lexa and I exited the bar.

Bellamy already knows that I'm taking Lexa home, so I didn't bother to say goodbye to him.

I unlocked Lexa's car then helped her get in the passenger seat. I fastened her seat belt too before going into the driver's seat. I let Lexa take a nap first while we were on the road.

About 20 minutes later, we reached Lexa's house. I helped her out of the car and into her house.

"Hey babe, do you think you can go up the stairs?"

I asked Lexa.

"Of course I can.

She said before walking up a step.

She wasn't on her own though. My right arm's wrapped around her waist while her left arm's hanging over my shoulder. She can stand up on her own but needs support while walking.

We managed to walk up the stairs little by little. After we got inside Lexa's room, she threw herself on her bed, wrapping herself around with her blanket. How is she still adorable even when she's drunk?

"Do you want to change into comfy clothes first, babe?"

I asked her.

"No thank you, my dress is comfy."

She replied.

"Will you cuddle with me?"

She asked, barely keeping her eyes open.

"I will."

I said before taking my shoes off and climbing into bed with her.

"I wanna be little spoon."

She said, scooting closer to me.

"You ARE little spoon, Lex."

I giggled.

"I'm not 'Lex', who is that?"

She asked.

"Oh really? Who are you then?"

I asked while playing with her hair.

"I'm 'babe','lovie','love', everything."

She replied.

"Oh."

I chuckled.

"I missed you baby. Don't ever leave me again, please."

She said, turning to look at me.

"I missed you too, lovie. I just wish that we can stay together forever."

I said, staring into her eyes.

Somehow, Lexa managed to steal a kiss from me before turning around and sleeping.

"I love you, Lex."

I said while stroking her hair.

"I love you too, Clarkey."

Lexa whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottomline: lexa is a bottom :")


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke's POV

It's now 8 in the morning. I looked at Lexa and found her still sleeping peacefully with pieces of her hair covering her face. I tucked them behind her tiny ear and kissed her forehead before slowly getting up to prepare breakfast for her.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and checked her pantry to see what ingredients she has. I'm not really sure what I should make for her though.

I searched the internet and found out that chicken noodle soup is good for curing hangover. Lexa will definitely have a headache when she wakes up. It's a good thing that she has the ingredients here.

I started preparing her food and about 20 minutes later, a hungover Lexa entered the kitchen. She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in the nook of my neck.

"How are you feeling, love?"

I asked while stroking her hair.

"My head hurts."

She replied softly.

"I figured. Why don't you lie on the couch first while I finish making your breakfast?"

I suggested, kissing her forehead.

"Do I have to go to work today?"

She asked, looking up at me.

"No, babe. I already talked to Anya about it, she's not going either so she can take care of Raven."

I replied.

"You go take a rest on the couch first, okay? I'll be there with you in a while."

I said.

"Okay. I love you baby."

Lexa said, looking into my eyes.

Her eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this world.

"I love you too, babe."

I said, kissing her softly before letting her go.

I then continued cooking the chicken noodle soup. After a couple of minutes, I served it on a bowl for Lexa and let it sit for a little while so it's not so hot. I then started cooking my pancakes since I don't really feel like eating hot soup.

After making my pancakes, I brought our food to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. We almost never use the dining table now, we just like eating on the couch on the living room.

I also got Lexa a glass of water and advil for her to take after eating.

"Eat up, love."

I said as I set the bowl of soup in front of her."

"Thank you baby."

Lexa said, looking at me.

"No problem."

I said, smiling at her.

We both started eating after I turned the tv on. I turned the volume down though, since the loud noise made Lexa's head hurt even more.

"Can I have some of your pancake?"

Lexa asked."

"Of couse, baby."

I said, cutting up a piece of pancake and feeding it to her.

***

Lexa just took her advil and fell fast asleep with her head on my lap. I got a blanket and put it on top of her while stroking her hair to make her sleep better.

I just watched the show playing on the tv until my phone started ringing. Bellamy's name popped up on my phone's screen.

"Hi."

I answered softly.

"I'm picking you up."

Bellamy said.

"Why? I'm taking care of Lexa."

I asked, looking over at Lexa who's still sleeping.

"Your parents want us to have lunch with them."

He explained.

"Can't it be on some other day? I need to be with Lexa today.

I said.

"You're always with her, Clarke. I think we should have time for ourselves."

He said, making me put my palm on my face.

"Just because we're getting married, doesn't mean I have to spend time with you and live with you. Bellamy, I don't even like you."

I said while caressing Lexa's cheek with my free hand.

I just want to be with this woman, I don't want to get married to some guy I don't even like. I just want Lexa to be my girlfriend and live a happy life with her.

"Well, our parents have an agreement. It doesn't matter if you love me or not because you're marrying me either way."

Bellamy scoffed.

Damn he has a point. I hate that stupid agreement. I don't even agree on it.

"We're going out with your parents whether you like it or not."

He added.

"Fine, whatever."

I said before hanging up.

I sighed before gently tapping Lexa awake.

"Lovie."

I said, cupping her cheeks with my hands.

"Hey."

Lexa said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Listen babe, I have to go."

I said, looking into her eyes.

"Why? I wanna be with you."

She said, frowning.

"I have to go out to lunch with Bellamy and my parents."

I explained.

"Can't it be on some other day? I just wanna spend this day with you."

She asked.

"That's exactly what I told Bellamy, but I have to, baby."

I said, kissing her forehead.

"I'll miss you."

Lexa said, sitting up and putting her head on my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, babe."

I sighed.

We stayed silent for a while until I thought of something.

"What if I come back here after we have our lunch? So I can take care of you again and make dinner for the both of us."

I suggested.

"If they'll let you.

Lexa replied.

"I'll convince my dad. I know he cares about you, unlike mom."

I said, putting my arm around Lexa's waist.

"Can you convince him to let us be together too? That's all I want in life."

She asked.

"I'll try that, babe."

I said, kissing her temple.

A couple of seconds later, Bellamy's text popped up on my screen, saying that he's outside already.

"He's here, babe."

I said sadly.

"I'll walk you to the door."

Lexa said, standing up.

We walked to the front door and just stood their for a while.

"Just take a rest while I'm gone, okay? I'll call you later."

I said, holding both of Lexa's hands.

"Have fun."

Lexa said, giving me a small smile.

"I love you, babe."

I said before kissing Lexa softly.

"I love you too, baby."

She said, breaking away from the kiss.

"I'll call you."

I reminded her before i walked out the door.

***

We just finished eating lunch at this restaurant in Polis. My mom's in the bathroom and Bellamy's somewhere outside buying some stuff. I thought that this is the right time to ask my dad if I can stay at Lexa's after this.

"Hey dad?"

I said, getting his attention.

"Yes sweetheart?"

He asked.

"Can I go back to Lexa's place after this? I need to take care of her."

I asked.

"It's fine with me, I don't know about your mother."

He replied.

"Can you convince her for me, please?"

I asked.

"I'll try, sweetheart."

He said, smiling.

After a while, mom and Bellamy came back. This is when my dad asked mom if I can stay at Lexa's.

"When are you going baack home to Bellamy?"

Mom asked.

"Tomorrow. I just need to take care of Lexa today and then I'll leave tomorrow."

I said.

"Okay, sure."

Mom said.

"Thank you so much."

I said, giving both of my parents a smile.

Bellamy doesn't have a say on this anymore since my parents let me go hehe.

"Bell, drop Clarke off at Lexa's before going home."

Mom told Bellamy.

"I will."

He replied.

"I'll just make a quick phone call."

I said before standing up and walking out the restaurant.

I dialed Lexa's number then waited for her to answer the call.

"Hi baby."

Lexa said, answering her phone.

"Hey, love. My parents let me stay with you tonight."

I said happily."

"That's great, baby. I can't wait til you come back."

She said.

"We'll cuddle right away, don't you worry."

I giggled.

"I love you, baby."

Lexa said.

"I love you too, babe."

I said before hanging up.

I walked back inside the restaurant and sat down on my seat next to Bellamy. They were just chit chatting then paid for the bill when I came back. Bellamy and I finally drove back to Lexa's after a while.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

I told Bellamy, giving him a small smile.

I'm not tryna be rude or anything so I said goodbye to him first before getting out of his car.

I walked towards Lexa's front door then turned the knob, only to find out that it's locked. She must be taking a nap so I just decided to use my spare key to open the door.

"Lex?"

I said as I walked in her house.

"Hi baby."

Lexa replied, her head popping out of the couch.

"Hey cutie."

I said, walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?"

I asked as I sat down beside her.

"A bit better now. My head doesn't hurt that much anymore."

She replied.

"That's good."

I said, kissing her temple.

"Wanna go upstairs to your bedroom? Your bed's comfier than the couch."

I asked.

"Will you cuddle with me?"

She asked, looking into my eyes.

"Sure, babe."

I said, smiling.

We then walked upstairs to her bedroom then climbed into bed.

"When do you leave?"

Lexa asked, looking up at me.

"Tomorrow."

I replied.

"Why not stay forever?"

She asked.

"I wish I can, babe."

I said, cupping her cheeks with my hands.

"What if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Lexa asked.

"Of course I'd say yes."

I said, looking into her eyes."

"When can I ask you?"

She asked.

"The day Bellamy and I are going to get married so we can't get married."

I said jokingly.

I wish she'd actually do that though.

"What if I actually do that though?"

Lexa asked, raising her brow.

"Then we can finally be together."

I said, kissing her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this short update bc i didn't know what to write for this chapter sjsjsjsj also sorry if there’s any grammatical error, it’s 2am and my brain’s not functioning anymore

Lexa's POV

I woke up with Clarke's arms still wrapped around me. She was still sleeping so I caressed her cheeks and kissed her softly, causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Hi baby."

I said, still caressing her cheeks.

"Good morning."

Clarke replied.

"Did I wake you up?"

I asked.

"You did, but you're the most beautiful thing to wake up to, so it's fine."

She said, giving me a smile.

"I love your eyes."

I said, complimenting her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thank you."

She said before kissing me softly.

"You're hard to leave."

She said after breaking our kiss.

"You can just stay, you know."

I said, looking into her eyes.

"I want to."

She replied before kissing me again.

"I want you to."

I said through the kiss.

"I'd love to spend my whole life with you, but I have to leave for now baby."

Clarke said, frowning.

"I'll miss you."

I said, holding her hands.

"I'll miss you too, lovie."

She replied, looking into my eyes.

After a while, we finally got up. We freshened up a bit before walking down to the living room.

"Is Bellamy picking you up or am I driving you there?"

I asked Clarke as we sat down on the couch.

"I'll just ask Bellamy if he can pick me up."

She replied.

"You know what, I'll just drop you off there."

I said, putting her hand in mine.

"But you have to go to work."

Clarke reminded me.

I totally forgot about work. It feels like the weekend.

"I forgot about having to go to work.."

I admitted, making Clarke giggle.

"It's okay, baby. His building's on the way to my work anyways."

I said before kissing Clarke's cheek.

"Thank you, love."

Clarke said, giving me a smile.

"Anything for you, baby."

I replied, smiling back.

***

"Hey babe?"

Clarke said, getting my attention.

I set my eye shadow brush down on my vanity desk then turned around and saw Clarke holding up a white sweater she got from my closet.

"Yes?"

I asked.

"Can I wear this?"

She asked.

"That's yours baby, of course you can."

I chuckled.

"What? When did I leave this here?"

She asked, very confused.

"Some time ago. I can't remember exactly when."

I replied.

"I'll just go and take a quick shower and then we can leave."

She said before going to the bathroom.

I finished putting my makeup on then sat on my bed first while waiting for Clarke to get out of the bathroom. She came out a couple minutes later, wearing that white sweater and a pair of denim shorts.

"You ready to leave?"

Clarke asked while putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"No."

I said, frowning.

Clarke frowned after seeing me frown. She then walked towards me and held my hands.

"We'll meet again, baby."

She said, caressing my cheek with her free hand.

"I know that, baby. I just don't want to be away from you ever again."

I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I know she needs to go, I just don't want her to. Though at the same time, I don't want her parents getting mad at her again. I have no choice but to let her go.

"You're so clingy."

Clarke giggled.

"It's because I love you."

I said, giving her a small smile.

***

We're now standing in front of the entrance to Bellamy's apartment building. Clarke didn't want me to get out of my car and walk her here but of course I did the exact opposite of that.

"You have to go now, babe."

Clarke said, reminding me that I still have to go to work.

"I'll miss you, baby."

I said, wrapping her in my arms.

"Call me every time you're free?"

She asked.

"Of course, baby."

I said, tucking in a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, babe."

She said, cupping my cheeks.

"I love you too, baby."

I replied, smiling.

Clarke then leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

I swear her lips are the softest.

***

I am now sitting by my desk in my office. I had nothing else to do so I just scrolled through twitter until Anya came in and sat on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"You okay? You seem sad."

Anya asked with an intrigued look on her face.

"Clarke left today."

I sighed.

"You’ll see each other some time soon, Lex. Don’t you worry."

Anya said, trying to cheer me up.

"Should I just ask her to be my girlfriend already?"

I asked Anya, desperate to be with Clarke forever.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Lex."

She said, placing her hand on top of mine.

"I just want to be with her, Anya."

I sighed, removing my hand underneath Anya's.

I buried my face in the palms of my hands, frustrated at my situation with Clarke. I just really want to live a happy life with her.

"I know, Lex. I'm not saying that you shouldn't ask her to be your girlfriend, what I'm trying to say is that maybe now's not the good time.

Anya said, making her point clear.

"We'll never know- maybe something will happen before their wedding, and that's the perfect time for you to ask Clarke to be your girlfriend."

She added, making a point.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa’s POV

It is now the next day and as usual, I’m at work. I don’t have much to do but I don’t really want to just stay home and be sad; so I decided to just come to work to get my mind off things. 

While signing a few papers that Anya’s secretary gave me, I got a text from an unknown number.

“Hey.” Said the unknown number.

“Hi. Who’s this?” I replied.

I went back to finishing those papers while waiting for the person to reply. I don’t really have any idea who that is, but I’m curious how they got my number.

“It’s Bellamy.” Oh.

He replied after a few minutes.

Why is he texting me? What does he need?

“Can I ask you a favor?” He added.

“What is it?” I replied.

“I’m going on a three day convention for work. Can you take care of Clarke for me? I’ll give you a spare key to my apartment.” He said.

Oh wow. I’m flattered that he asked me to take care of the only woman I love. Of course I’d take care of her- I’d do it my whole life.

“Of course :)” I replied.

“Ok thanks. Meet me at the lobby of my office? So I can give you the key.” He said.

“Yeah sure. I’ll be there in a while.” I replied before keeping my phone in purse.

I’m excited to see Clarke. I know she just left yesterday but I just miss her already. I can’t wait to spend three days with her without thinking of Clarke leaving in a little while or tomorrow.

Thankfully I’m already finished with all the work I have for today so I have nothing else to worry about. I locked my office, said goodbye to Anya, then drove to Bellamy’s office.

His office is a fifteen minute drive away from mine. After getting there, I went to the lobby and sat on one of the huge couches in the middle. It’s under a fancy chandelier that definitely costs thousands of dollars.

I took my phone out and texted Bellamy, saying that I’m waiting for him here at the lobby. I then went back to admiring the fancy lobby. I don’t know Bellamy that well but I can tell that this building’s style doesn’t interpret what he is as a person.

I see him as a chill guy, like a minimalist kind of guy. The look of our office building suits him more in my opinion. After a few minutes, he walked out of the elevator and started walking towards me; an employee of his greeting him on the way.

“Hey.” He said, sitting down next to me.

“Hi.” I replied, giving him a small smile.

“So, here’s the key.” He said, handing me the key to his apartment.

I took it from him and kept it in my purse before turning my attention back to him.

“Uhm does Clarke know about... me coming over?” I asked.

“No. I didn’t tell her. I wanted it to be a surprise.” He said, making me smile.

That’s actually really sweet and nice.

“That’s sweet.” I said, smiling.

“I just want to make her happy.” He said, giving me a small smile.

Well if he truly wants Clarke to be happy, then he should let her be with me. That seems impossible though so this is fine. I’m still thankful that he’s letting us be together while he’s gone.

“Can I bring Clarke over to my house?” I asked, kind of nervous that he’d say no.

“Yeah. She’s probably bored in her room anyway.” He chuckled.

“I should also make it clear that I’m going straight to the convention’s venue after work. I’m not stopping by the apartment anymore so you can go ahead and be with Clarke already.” He added.

Okay, so I’m spending three and a half days with Clarke now. This is great. I’ll just get my work delivered to my house so I don’t have leave Clarke all alone at home.

“Oh, Thank you.” I said, smiling.

“I should get going.” He said, standing up while looking at his watch.

“Goodbye, Bellamy.” I said, standing up.

“Goodbye, Lexa.” He said before walking away.

I watched him head to the elevator before walking out of the building.

––

I’m finally at Bellamy’s apartment. I took the spare key out and unlocked the door, revealing the empty living room. I guess Clarke’s in her room- like what Bellamy said.

I entered quietly, trying not to ruin my surprise. I walked to Clarke’s room and peeped into her half opened door. She was watching something on her phone, her back facing me.

“Hi, baby.” I said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Clarke jumped, shocked at my presence.

“You scared me, babe.” She said, removing her earphones.

“I’m sorry, baby.” I giggled, kissing her forehead.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, caressing my face.

“Bellamy told me that he’s going to this convention for three days. He wanted me to take care of you.” I said, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close.

“I thought he’s leaving tomorrow.” Clarke said, raising an eyebrow.

“He said that he’s going straight to the venue later.” I explained.

“So, wanna come over to my house?” I asked, smiling.

“Of course, love.” She said, kissing my cheek.

“Are you still going to pack clothes or are you just going to wear mine?” I asked.

“You know I’d just steal your shirts and hoodies.” Clarke giggled.

“I know, I know.” I said before placing my lips on hers.

I missed the feeling of Clarke’s soft and luscious lips on mine. She’s the first woman that I’ve ever loved and she’s the only woman that I ever will love- of course I love Anya too but not in a romantic way. I just wish that Clarke and I could stay this way forever.

“I love you, bub.” I said, leaning my forehead on Clarke’s.

“I love you too, baby.” Clarke replied, tracing my jawline with her finger.

We stayed like that for a little while until I decided that we should head home. After a 15 minute drive, Clarke and I reached my house. I went straight to my room to change into different clothes, while Clarke stayed in the living room to watch tv.

“What you watching?” I asked Clarke, sitting down next to her on the couch.

“The Big Bang Theory.” Clarke replied, laying her head down on my lap.

“Oh. Sounds interesting.” I said, intertwining our fingers.

“That girl’s pretty.” I said, talking about the blonde girl.

Clarke sat up and raised her eyebrow at me. I guess she got jealous.

“You’re prettier, baby. In fact, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Trust me baby, I swear.” I said, looking into Clarke’s eyes while holding her hands.

“Wow.” Clarke said, her eyes wide.

“Why?” I asked.

“You became serious so fast. I’m just shocked at how you reassured me.” Clarke explained.

“You know I love you so much, baby.” I said, pulling her close.

“I love you too, babe. I’m sorry, we shouldn’t be arguing over this silly little thing.” She said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

“It’s okay baby, don’t worry.” I said, kissing her forehead.

––

I just finished setting the table up for dinner. Clarke wanted pasta with baked scallops so that’s what I made for us. That woman loves pasta so much.

“Dinner’s ready, babe!” I said loud enough for Clarke to hear.

“Damn that smells so good.” Clarke said, walking into the kitchen.

“Made by yours truly.” I said, sitting down on the seat across Clarke’s.

“I’d wife you up if you cook this for me everyday.” Clarke jokingly said before digging into the pasta.

“Then I better stock up on ingredients if I’m going to cook pasta for you everyday.” I said, chuckling.

“Do you have wine or anything besides water to drink?” Clarke asked.

“Someone’s in the mood to drink.” I said before getting up to go to the fridge.

I opened the fridge and turns out, I do have an unopened bottle of wine just lying around. I grabbed it then also got a wine glass for Clarke. I can’t drink since I have work to do tomorrow even though I’m at home.

“You’re not drinking with me?” Clarke asked as I poured wine into her glass.

“I want to, but I can’t. I have work to do tomorrow, baby.” I said, sipping on my glass of water.

“Oh, right. We don’t want you to get drunk and be hungover the next day again.” Clarke chuckled.

After eating, Clarke “helped” me wash the dishes and clean the kitchen up. Though since she was already tipsy from drinking 2 and a half glasses of wine, she did more dancing instead of actually cleaning. She decided to play music before we started cleaning to get her hyped up or something.

Once we finished cleaning, we went upstairs to my room and started getting ready for bed. I decided to take a quick shower while Clarke just changed into my hoodie and a pair of shorts she has here.

“Babe, Anya’s calling.” Clarke said, walking into the bathroom with my phone in her hand.

“Can you answer it for me please?” I asked as I rinsed the soap lather off my body.

“Okay.” Clarke said before walking out.

I wonder why Anya called. It’s already like 9:30 so I was assuming she and Raven are already getting ready for bed too.

––

“C’mon babe, let’s sleep.” Clarke said, laying her head down on my lap.

We’re already in bed, yet I’m doing this paper that Anya just sent me a while ago. Apparently, she already needs it tomorrow afternoon. I’m quite annoyed that she just sent it tonight when she needs it at such an early time. Though it isn’t her fault at all since she also was just told about this paper.

“I’ll just proofread this and then we’ll sleep, okay?” I said before kissing Clarke’s forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry this update took so long. i swear i’m updating this again or one of my other fics tomorrow or the day after :))

Though Lexa had told Clarke that they will sleep after she proofreads her paper, she decided to finish it already before sleeping. Clarke had already fallen asleep with her head laying on Lexa’s lap while waiting for the brunette. Lexa wanted to have a relaxing night with her, but of course, work had to intervene.

She was already emailing the paper back to Anya when Clarke stirred in her sleep, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist.

“Baby..” Clarke whined.

“Yes, love?” Lexa asked, cupping Clarke’s face.

“Come sleep. Your work can wait.” Clarke said, sitting up to take Lexa’s laptop away.

“Baby I’ll just email the paper to Anya and then I swear I’ll sleep with you.” Lexa said, taking her laptop back.

Clarke watched as Lexa sent the paper to Anya. After doing so, Lexa turned her laptop off before keeping it inside her nightstand drawer. She then climbed into bed and finally snuggled with Clarke.

“I’m sorry I took so long, baby. I just really wanted to finish the paper already so I have nothing else to do when we wake up in the morning.” Lexa said, stroking the ends of Clarke’s hair as she rested her head on Clarke’s chest.

“I know, Lex. I just wanted you to take a rest since it’s already past midnight.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa’s forehead.

“Let’s now get some sleep, okay? I have something planned for us to do later in the afternoon.” Lexa said before giving Clarke a soft kiss on the lips.

––

Lexa woke up without Clarke still sleeping next to her- which surprised her since she thought Clarke would sleep in for being tipsy from last night. She got up and headed to the bathroom, thinking that Clarke’s in there getting herself ready for the day. To her surprise, Clarke isn’t in there, so Lexa thought that she’s already downstairs watching tv or something.

Lexa washed her face and brushed her hair before heading downstairs to the living room. Clarke wasn’t there too so she’s most probably in the kitchen- and there she was, still in Lexa’s hoodie while cooking eggs and bacon. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her baby hairs were slightly covering her eyes.

“Hi lovie.” Clarke said as Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist, placing her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“I’m surprised that you’re up early.” Lexa chuckled, nuzzling into the nook of the blonde’s neck.

“Well, I wanted to make breakfast for you.” Clarke said, rubbing Lexa’s arm.

“You’re so sweet.” Lexa said, kissing Clarke’s cheek.

After a few minutes, Clarke finally finished cooking their breakfast. They decided to eat in the living room today so Clarke brought the food there while Lexa made coffee for the both of them. They also watched Netflix while eating, trying to have a chill morning.

“So, remember when I told you that I have something planned for us to do later today?” Lexa asked Clarke, placing her almost empty plate on the coffee table.

“Uh huh.” She replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I was planning on taking you to the beach, so we can spend our day just relaxing and enjoying the view of the ocean.” Lexa said, turning to face Clarke.

“Really? That would be so fun!” Clarke said excitedly, she’s like a child getting a new toy.

Her eyes sparkled with joy and excitement as she smiled from ear to ear. She really is like a child receiving a new toy. She’s just so adorable and the sight of her being this happy warmed Lexa’s heart.

“Yup. I want us to cherish the days that we’re together and not just spend time on the couch all day. I mean, I enjoy that too- it’s just that-.” Lexa said as she shook herself out of her thoughts until Clarke cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

“I get it, babe. No need to explain.” Clarke chuckled, removing her finger from Lexa’s lips.

“Sorry.” Lexa chuckled, leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, love.” Clarke said, intertwining their fingers before turning her attention back on the tv.

They watched Netflix for a couple more minutes before Lexa decided to get up and wash the dishes. She let Clarke take a shower first and get ready while she tidied up the house. She washed the dishes, reorganized the pantry and cleaned the living room while waiting for Clarke to finish getting ready.

After cleaning, she walked upstairs to her room and took bags out for her and Clarke to use. She was originally planning on staying at the beach for a couple hours only, but since this might be the longest time that she has alone with Clarke, why not spend the night there too. She got her bathing suit from her closet along with three different outfits.

“That’s a lot of outfits, love.” Clarke said, walking out of the bathroom with only a robe on.

“One to wear on the way there, one for sleeping, and one for going home the next day.” Lexa said, showing Clarke the clothes she picked out.

“We’re staying the night there?” Clarke asked, heading to Lexa’s closet to pick out her own outfit.

“Well, I was planning on staying there for a couple hours only, but one night there wouldn’t hurt- so why not.” Lexa explained, walking to Clarke to kiss her forehead before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

––

“Hey, hottie.” Clarke said as Lexa walked out of the bathroom.

Lexa was wearing a white button up shirt that showed off her defined collarbones. The shirt’s made of a thin material, revealing Lexa’s black bra underneath it. She paired the shirt with a pair of denim shorts that has flowers embroidered on its front right pocket.

“You’re the hottie.” Lexa chuckled, sitting down beside Clarke on the bed.

“Are you done packing?” Lexa asked as she zipped her bag up.

“Uh huh.” Clarke replied, getting up to get her phone from Lexa’s vanity table.

“What time are we leaving?” She asked, scrolling through her phone.

“We could leave now if you want. We’ll just get a little snack while on the road so we can have lunch at the restaurant by the beach.” Lexa said, smiling.

“Let’s go, then.” Clarke chuckled, helping Lexa get up from the bed.

She clearly is excited for this little trip. They haven’t been on one in a little while now. This thing with Bellamy just had to ruin everything for them. Though Lexa is thankful that he let her spend time with Clarke for a few days while he’s gone.

“You go ahead and wait in the car, babe. I’ll just lock everything up.” Lexa said, placing her hand on the small of Clarke’s back as they exited the bedroom.

“You sure you got your keys with you already? We wouldn’t want to come back here tomorrow only to find out that we locked ourselves out.” Clarke asked, raising her brow.

“Yup.” Lexa replied, taking her keys out of her pocket to give the car keys to Clarke.

“Good. I’ll go wait for you there.” Clarke said, taking the car keys from Lexa before getting Lexa’s duffel bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

She walked down the stairs with their bags as Lexa locked her bedroom, the guest bedroom, and the office, before walking downstairs as well. She walked into the kitchen to lock the back door that leads to the backyard that they hardly ever go to. It has a garden filled with flowers and a nice view of the mountains, yet they somehow just don’t spend more time hanging out there.

Lexa walked out to her car after making sure that she locked everything up. Of course she locked the front door too before leaving. Clarke had already put their bags in the backseat and was chilling in the front seat with her feet resting on the dashboard.

“Hi ma’am, where can I take you?” Lexa asked Clarke with a smirk as she got into the driver’s seat.

“The nearest beach, please.” Clarke replied, putting her seatbelt on.

“Sad to say that I don’t know the way there, ma’am. But- I do know the way to your heart.” Lexa said before instantly cringing at herself and regretting saying that.

“Jesus, that’s cringey, Lexa.” Clarke said, giving Lexa a disgusted look.

“I know baby, sorry.” Lexa laughed as she started the engine.

“How long is the ride going to be?” Clarke asked, staring out the window as they backed out of the driveway.

“About two hours. Why?” Lexa replied, putting her sunglasses on with one hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun rays.

“If you tell me another cringey line of yours, I swear I’d throw myself out the window.” Clarke said, resting her head on the window.

“Was it that bad?” Lexa asked, looking over at Clarke.

She got no response from Clarke, which made her regret that line even more. Lexa had remained silent after Clarke ignored her question, making Clarke feel the guilt build up inside her for being too mean at Lexa. She glanced over at the brunette’s tensed up body, trying her best to keep calm.

“I’m kidding, baby.” Clarke said softly, placing a hand on Lexa’s tensed up thigh.

Lexa let out her breath she didn’t even notice she was holding in. She softened up at Clarke’s warm touch. She looked over at the concerned blonde and gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the road.

“It was bad, but I regret being too mean at you. I love you still, Lex.” Clarke said, giggling softly to lighten up Lexa’s sudden mood change.

“I love you too, baby.” Lexa replied, placing her hand on top of Clarke’s.


	10. Chapter 10

“Where do you want to get a snack from, baby?” Lexa asked a grumpy Clarke, placing her hand on the blonde’s thigh.

“I don’t know. I just want burgers and fries.” Clarke sighed, taking her phone out of her pocket.

They have been driving for about an hour and a half now, yet they’re nowhere near the beach. Lexa didn’t expect that it would be traffic at that time of the day, if she knew, she would have insisted on leaving earlier so they can have lunch by the beach at the right time. It was already a quarter before 12 and Clarke’s already hungry as hell.

“You hungry already, huh?” Lexa asked, looking over at her grumpy girlfriend.

They aren’t actually girlfriends though.

“Yes.” Clarke said, frowning.

She’s like a child not getting what they want, about to throw a tantrum. She’s still cute in Lexa’s eyes though, of course. Lexa has heart eyes for her.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll find us a drive thru so I can get you your food.” Lexa giggled, squeezing Clarke’s thigh before putting her hand back on the wheel.

Clarke crossed her arms across her chest, looking out her open window. She just wanted to eat already and being stuck in traffic made her grumpy. Lexa casually looked over at Clarke, trying to see if the blonde has changed her mood.

“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.” Lexa said before leaning over to kiss Clarke’s cheek.

They were stopped at a stoplight so Lexa took the opportunity to make Clarke smile at least a little bit. Clarke did smile though. She couldn’t help but smile at Lexa being dorky just to make her happy.

“There’s that smile.” Lexa said, smiling as well.

“Go put your focus back on the road.” Clarke giggled, turning Lexa’s face so she’s facing the road.

––

“You happy now, babe?” Lexa asked Clarke who was happily eating her chicken nugget burger and fries.

“Uh huh. Thank you baby.” Clarke replied before shoving another french fry in her mouth.

Lexa found a fast food chain after about 15 minutes. She got Clarke a chicken nugget burger, fries, and a little ice cream cone. Clarke had already finished her ice cream cone before Lexa even got to eat her salad.

Clarke made fun of Lexa for ordering a salad because apparently, it’s weird to get a salad from a fast food chain, when you can get a bunch of other unhealthy food.

“You know babe, that defeats the purpose of fast food restaurants.” Clarke said, pointing at Lexa’s bowl of salad.

“Why? What did this salad ever do to you?” Lexa asked chuckling as she opened the container of her salad.

“Nothing, nothing. Nevermind.” Clarke giggled before taking a bite out of her chicken nugget burger.

She didn’t want to start another argument with Lexa and make one of them grumpy and upset again so she just decided to keep her mouth shut.

“I just didn’t want to get too full. We’re still having lunch by the beach.” Lexa said, eating a forkful of her salad.

“Oh. I totally forgot about that.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa in shock.

“That’s why I insisted on getting you only one burger instead of two.” Lexa explained, taking a sip out of her iced tea.

Clarke ended up asking Lexa for a few bites of her salad instead of finishing her burger so Lexa decided to eat the other half of it since she didn’t want to waste it.

They finally reached the beach after an hour more of driving. Lexa took Clarke to the resort’s lobby after getting their bags out so they can get a villa to stay in for the night. Clarke was in awe while looking around place.

A gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit up the whole lobby. The floors are white and gold marble tiles, matching the chandelier. There’s also a giant flatscreen tv in the middle of the room where a movie is playing.

The place looks hella expensive, but Lexa is boujee so it’s nothing to her.

“It looks expensive here, babe.” Clarke said, wrapping her arm around Lexa’s waist who’s at the front desk.

“It’s nothing, baby. Don’t worry.” Lexa chuckled, taking Clarke’s hand in hers.

“C’mon.” Lexa said, dragging Clarke to their villa as soon as she got their keycard.

They walked out of the lobby and past the restaurant before reaching the villa. It was built literally on the beach, along with the other villas.

“This is beautiful.” Clarke said, looking around the villa as soon as Lexa opened the door.

“Do you like it?” Lexa asked, putting their bags inside the cabinet.

“Of course, love.” Clarke said, walking over to Lexa to wrap her arms around her.

“There’s a balcony too. We can watch the sunset there.” Lexa said, stroking Clarke’s hair.

“Really? Where?” Clarke asked, confused as to where the balcony could be.

“Go open the curtains.” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke let go of Lexa and went over to the curtains that draped over the floor. She pulled them to the sides and it revealed a sliding door which leads to the balcony. She unlocked the door and opened it, walking out onto the balcony.

There’s a table and two chairs, perfect for the two of them. There’s also a big enough space where u can set up a blanket to have a little picnic on. The view of the ocean is incredible too, making the place even more perfect.

“Let’s go get lunch, baby.” Lexa said, snapping Clarke out of her thoughts.

“There’s a bar at the restaurant too, if you wanna have a little drink.” Lexa added, taking Clarke’s hand in hers before walking out of their villa.

––

“I’ll go get us drinks, okay?” Lexa asked Clarke, getting up from her seat across Clarke’s.

“Okay.” Clarke replied, giving Lexa a smile before the brunette walked away.

Lexa was already at the bar when a kind of familiar guy walked over to her and started making small talk. This made Clarke feel uneasy and quite uncomfortable. She very much knows that Lexa isn’t attracted to men but she just can’t help but feel jealous.

“Hey baby.” Clarke said, wrapping a possessive arm around Lexa’s waist as soon as she walked over to the two making small talk.

“Hi.” Lexa said, wrapping her arm across Clarke’s waist as well.

“Clarke, right?” Murphy asked Clarke.

“Yeah.. How’d you know?” Clarke replied before glancing at Lexa.

“Bellamy told me all about you guys. I’m Murphy, by the way.” Murphy said, sticking his hand out for Clarke to shake.

“Oh.” Clarke replied, shaking Murphy’s hand.

He’s the owner of the bar that they went to, where Lexa unfortunately got drunk- that’s why he looks familiar to Clarke.

“John right here thinks that we look better together.” Lexa said, leaning her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Bellamy’s my friend but I don’t think he’s good for you.” Murphy told Clarke, chuckling.

Their conversation went on for five more minutes until Murphy had to go back to his table with his girlfriend. After finally getting their drinks, Clarke and Lexa also went back to their table and finished their food- which were already kind of cold when they got back. Thankfully, the servers didn’t clean their table up yet.

The two went back to their villa after eating and paying for their bill to rest for a bit and change into their swimsuits.

“I wanna take a nap.” Clarke said, laying down on the very comfy bed.

“It’ll already be sundown when you wake up, babe. We won’t get to tan anymore.” Lexa said, pulling Clarke up.

“Okay, okay.” Clarke said, sitting up.

“I’ll go change into my swimsuit.” She added, walking to the cabinet to get her swimsuit.

Lexa had already changed into hers. She wore a green bikini top and bottom which matches the color of her eyes. She was going to wear her denim shorts on top of her bikini but decided not to.

“Does this look okay?” Clarke asked, walking out of the bathroom, wearing her navy blue bikini.

“You’re gorgeous.” Lexa said, smiling.

“Thank you, baby.” Clarke giggled, walking over to Lexa to give her a kiss.

––

Clarke kept falling asleep while tanning so Lexa thought of a great way to wake Clarke up.

“I know what’ll wake you up, babe.” Lexa told Clarke, getting up from the beach chair.

“What will?” Clarke asked, sitting up.

“C’mon.” Lexa said, dragging Clarke to the shoreline.

“Are we going in for a swim?” Clarke asked, looking at the water before looking back at Lexa.

“I’m sorry baby.” Lexa chuckled before carrying Clarke bridal style and tossing her into the water.

Clarke couldn’t even protest because Lexa had already thrown her.

“Come here.” Clarke said, pulling Lexa into the water as well.

“Clarke!” Lexa chuckled, splashing Clarke with the water.

“What? You started it.” Clarke said, splashing Lexa back.

“Fair point.” Lexa said before fully submerging herself in the ocean.


End file.
